Her top
by deeyore3
Summary: someone comes to see Grace. the boys take the conversation the wrong way.


ok here is a new short it is a one shot.

disclamier it not mine.

just to leet you know i think it set before season 2 and it from Grace Pov

* * *

I was typing away at my computer I could heard that the other was taking but I didn't recognise a word that they was saying till someone tap me on my shoulder. I turn around to see who it was.

"Olivia" I said surprise to she her here.

"Grace. I just stop around to give you your top back after last night I also wash it." Olivia said and handed me my top.

"Thanks. You didn't have to bring it in I could have stop by tonight and got it and wash it later." I said to her not noticing the look that was bring giving by the three other team member in the room and also Lisbon from the other door way.

"Ye well you been around my all week after your work so I thought I would do some thing for you." Olivia said to me.

"It been fun all week and your bed is really comfortable." I said and notice a coughing Rigsby the other side of the room. I just glaze at him and he was trying to stop and clean up the food he had just spilt.

"I glad that you found it comfortable I have not really had a chance to use it for very long over the last few mouths." Olivia said still with a smile on her face.

"Ye sorry about that." Grace said to her.

"It not your forgot I also choose to do it." Olivia said.

"Ye." Grace said.

"Any way I out to get more food. You coming around tonight?" Olivia asked.

"You try and stop me." Grace said with a smile on her face.

"Ye I got to go see you later." Olivia said and hugs grace. She kiss her check as she pulled away to left. Before she had a chance to walk away grace grab her arm.

"First you are going to tell me how much long it is going to be." Grace asked, not pulled her hand away from her arm.

"It should be two more weeks but you don't have to stay." Olivia said to her.

"Of course I will stay. Still can't believe it took you a mouth to tell me." Grace said to her.

"Ok I see you tonight and I have got a surprise for you." Olivia said.

"Ok see you tonight." Grace said and kissed her check. She watch Olivia as she walk towards the life.

"What was that about?" Jane asked as he was the first out of the boys to recover from that.

"What do you mean?" grace asked him, trying not to smile.

"Who was she?" Cho asked.

Grace look up at him. "That was Olivia she lives next door to me."

"What was she talking about?" Jane asked her.

"Her dad had a bad fall a month ago. He in plaster and is stuck in bed. I was staying around there this week to give Olivia a bit of rest a night. Why?" grace asked knowing full well that they had taken the conversation the wrong way.

"Nothing really." Jane said

"It just when you two were taking it was that it sounded like…" Rigsby try to say but could finish it. Oh this was good I could pretend that I don't know what they are talking about.

"Sounded like what?" I asked.

"Well you know." Cho said

"No I don't think that I do know. " I said

"Well it sound like that you and her was as you would say going out." Jane said.

"Really" I said not sure what else to say. "Now why would all three of you be think that." I asked I notice that Lisbon was at the door looking at us. I also notice that the boys had not seen her.

"Well it not that we think of you as being that way." Cho said.

"And why wouldn't you think of me that way" I said this was way to much fun to have on a boring day at the office.

"Well for one I would crush Rigsby dream." Jane said as Rigsby and myself was going red in the face.

"Is that the only reasons?" I said.

"No it not. What about Dan." Cho said trying to help out as Rigby was in no state to talk.

"Come on. You much have heard people that go out with other people so that they try and fall them self in to think that some think is right what it not." I said.

"Wait are you said that you are. You know." Jane said not believe what he is heard after he has caught her look at a few guys out the time that she has work for the CBI.

"Jane now where is the fun in telling you. You will have to work it out of your self." I said to him and turn back to my computer. Lisbon walks over to Rigsby desk and star talking to him when the mail-order guys come in with some letter for me. As he walks away from my desk I was checking him out. Just due to the fact that I know that Jane will be taking a close watch on me to find out the truth.

"I know it." Jane said leaping of his couch. Making each one in the office jump. The mail guy was just out the door and didn't notice.

"What did you know Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"That grace is in to guys especially the mail guy." Jane said

"Well if you have only just worked that out I am glad it doesn't talk this long when we are on a case." Lisbon said.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"Well come on van pelt checks out every guy the walks in here. But especially the mail guy but who can blame her." Lisbon said then looking back down at the file that was on Rigby desk.

"What do you mean who can blame her?" Jane asked.

"Well the mail guy." I said "a guy in uniform." I said trying to get he to think out it. When I see that I am not getting thought to him. "Oh come on Jane he is a guy in a uniform. Ever wonder why guys like fire man or Police office for that matter or life guarder, but they also have water."

"No but will you tell me then." Jane asked

"A guy in uniform to a girl it like her guy in shinning arm. A guy that came come to her rescue and protects her." I said to him.

"But wait, you are a CBI agent so you don't need to be rescue an protect." Jane said

"It not the fact that you need it or not. It the fact that a guy will always be there for you. It the dream to every girl. Plus that fact that they are always hot" Lisbon said

"Oh come on Lisbon not you too. Like men in a uniform." Jane said

"No just fireman." Lisbon said to him and walked back in to her office. Leaving Jane stun behind her.

"Well are you just going to stand there all day?" Rigsby asked to Jane.

"Grace." He said turning to me.

"Ye." I repealed.

"Why did you make me work out one way or the other for you?" Jane asked

"Well it was fun." I answered him the truth. He just walks of back to his couch.

"You know it is a good thing that you do like guys." Jane said to grace from the couch.

"Oh ye and why is that." I say to him.

"Because if you didn't it would break Rigsby heart." Jane said as both me and Rigsby was going redder in the face.

* * *

ok please hit the button below and tell me what you think.


End file.
